return_to_new_landsfandomcom-20200214-history
Parasaurolophus walkeri
Coloration: Male – A pale brown body with a white or cream underside. Dark brown stripes run horizontally in pairs or in threes along the top of the back on each side of the body, running from the back of the head leading all the way down to the tip of the tail, as well as several stripes on the backs of the thighs. The crest is also a dark brown, however the entire head and neck gains a vibrant red tint during the breeding season. A variant of Parasaurolophus is also present on Sorna; this morph is often green in color with darker stripes running in pairs or threes horizontally along each side of the body, as well as a dark crest and darker stripes on the hind legs. The head region has a faint reddish tinge, becoming more evident during the breeding season. Female and juvenile (both sexes) – Overall a duller version on the male; the whole body is of mottled browns (still with the striping) and the underside is merely a little lighter in color than the rest of the body. No redness on the head region. Green variant is also present, being like the male variant except without the red head. Diet: Parasaurolophus’ batteries of grinding teeth can handle practically all vegetation on the island, so it will eat any plant matter that it comes in contact with. Preferred Habitat: Open spaces, preferably with a nearby water source. Social Structure: Highly sociable, with large herds. Parasaurolophus herds tend to be organized into individual gender-groups. Females and males tend to group and interact within their own sex, with the exception of the breeding season. Each of these groups has their own ranking system, with dominant males and females being louder and more assertive, and with males gaining a more vibrant red tint to their heads and crests during the breeding season. Description: Large, heavy bodied quadrupedal herbivore. Parasaurolophus is one of the most distinctive dinosaurs due to its spectacular tube-shaped crest protruding from the back of the head, up to two meters long. This crest allows the dinosaur to produce a loud trombone-like sound, which is produced constantly by individuals within the herd to reassure and keep each other close. Calls warning of danger are somewhat louder and higher in pitch. The young lack crests at birth. Like its relatives, Parasaurolophus is able to stand and walk on all fours, as well as stand and run on its hind legs. Behaviors: Parasaurolophus is a very sociable animal, and its herds often intermix with herds of Corythosaurus and Edmontosaurus as well as flocks of Gallimimus. Some Parasaurolophus herds have even formed symbiotic relationships with groups of sauropods, such as Brachiosaurus. The Parasaurolophus, with their better eyesight, keep on the lookout for predators, while the sauropods provide protection with their immense size and strength. The Gallimimus are useful for their better senses and overall alertness. Male Parasaurolophus often shy away from harmless animals that may approach them, in contrast to the females which are more territorial. Females will react with loud honks and posturing towards other, smaller herbivore species that attempt invade their personal space. Outside the mating season, this includes the males. Females dislike males mixing with their own groups and hence the two gender groups are kept separate. Both sexes, however, will react in the same manner towards carnivorous creatures - when under attack, Parasaurolophus is more likely to run than fight. Their herds stampede, making a lot of trumpeting noises as they do so. Predators may decide to abandon the hunt if the risk of being trampled is too great, or the sounds made by the hadrosaurs are too aggravating. Parasaurolophus can also swim quite well, and while usually wary of aquatic and semi-aquatic predators such as Deinosuchus and Spinosaurus, Parasaurolophus herds have been known to instinctively charge straight into large bodies of water in order to escape a pursuing predator on land. During the mating season, the heads and necks of the males become tinged with a vibrant red to impress females and express dominance, and females are more accepting of their presence. Males display to the females by rearing up onto their hind legs and producing loud bellowing honks. Generally, the female prefers the biggest, strongest, loudest males with the most vibrant colors and the the largest crests. After the mating, the Corythosaurus and Parasaurolophus herds travel to the Meadow to lay their eggs. Their nests are colonial, with mounds being set close together to allow room for the adults to move between. The eggs are incubated with vegetation, and the juveniles are brought food and protected by their parents until they are able to leave their nests with the adults. Once Parasaurolophus herds leave the Meadow, they are once again divided into same-sex groups. The juveniles, regardless of gender, are allowed to travel between the two groups of male and female, and both genders of the adults will display the same level of care towards the young. Once they reach adolescence however, the young begin to spend more time within the groups of their own gender. Aggressiveness and violence are virtually non-existent amongst these hadrosaurs, as conflicts are solved quickly by size exhibitions and deafening sound contests. Parasaurolophus are among the noisiest of dinosaurs on Isla Sorna. Together with Corythosaurus and Edmontosaurus, along with the sonorous bellows of nearby Brachiosaurus, their herds are often said to resemble the sound of an out-of tune orchestra. Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus herds display latrine behavior. Herds move single file through areas of thick jungle to reach their latrine location easier. Once at their latrine location, the Parasaurolophus perform synchronized urination and defecation. Once relieved, the Parasaurolophus will ritually drink from the urine, possibly to recover lost nutrients in the waste such as sodium.